This Is War
by KillerMay
Summary: Slight SasuSaku, "So we meet again," Madara says to the blond, his voice deep and clear from behind the orange mask. He already had his sharingan activated, along with his new found rinnegan. One-shot.


**AN.** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

.

This was war. Blindly killing strangers, hoping to weaken the other side.

Truthfully, they didn't think they would see this day. When, finally, Madara would join this himself.

There he stood, though. In front of his army, leading them. To one side of him stood Sasuke, who was surveying the other side - eyes moving over them swiftly. He had cuts and scratches all over his body from yet another fight with Itachi. On his other side, stood Kabuto. The black hood over his head and the shadow hiding the half of his face that was now almost completely Orochimaru.

Behind them, stood an army of the Zetsu clones and various zombies who had yet to be defeated.

Opposite Madara stood Naruto, leading his own army. He was glaring at the man with full force. On his right was Sakura, who's face held a mixture of both determination and fear. On his left was Gaara. It only made sense to have a kage next to him - especially one as powerful as the teenage redhead. Killer Bee stood off to the side.

Gaara looked at the opposing side, bored.

"So we meet again," Madara says to the blond, his voice deep and clear from behind the orange mask. He already had his sharingan activated, along with his new found rinnegan. "In all honesty, I thought they were make it harder for me to find the jinchuuriki. Who knew the hidden villages would actually just _give_ them to me?"

"You're not going away from here with your life, let alone a jinchuuriki," Naruto replied, glare never leaving his face. "And I'm not leaving without Sasuke."

The raven-haired boy looked vaguely surprised, one eyebrow raised, before simply rolling his eyes silently.

"You're _still_ going on about that?" the eldest Uchiha asked. "This is war. He sided with me. Good luck getting him back to Konoha."

"You don't know Sasuke."

"I know Uchiha. I know how they work. _Vengance_ is truly the only important thing."

The blond began reaching for his weapons pouch. "One of us is going to die. And it won't be me."

"I've lived for a hundred years. I think I know how to avoid death."

And it was on those words that chaos broke out. Naruto charged for the elder, throwing to kunai at him as a diversion, before making a good three hundred shadow clones.

Gaara was fighting Kabuto and for the most part, they were rather evenly matched. Whenever one would attack, the other would dodge. Neither had landed a hit so far.

Sasuke was fighting whoever was stupid enough to come near him, while Sakura was healing the ones that were stupid enough to go near him. She knew they couldn't beat Sasuke. They probably knew it too.

"Sakura!" one of the Naruto's called, about ten minutes into fighting. "Hinata and Neji are down!"

She cursed and ran toward where she knew they would be. Hinata didn't look that bad, but it seemed Neji had taken a beating.

"I pretended to be down so they would leave," Hinata said quietly. "Neji was hit in his blind spot. Repeatedly."

The pinkette nodded her understanding, set down next to him on her knees, and directed the healing chakra to her hands. She targeted where he was hurt the most, which would be the large gaping wound on his back.

"He'll be okay unless someone else comes and attacks him. He's unconscious. You'll have to move him where people can't see him." Hinata nodded and made a move to pick him up to drag him to some bushes. "Wait!" Sakura yelled. She ran over to him. "I didn't see this because of his hair..." Her hands began to glow again. He had another large would on his upper back, just under his neck.

She was almost done when Hinata let out a loud scream.

Turning around quickly, Sakura saw about seven kunai all flying straight for her. Her eyes widened, they were moving to fast for her to get away. She turned back around and crouched over Neji, putting her hands behind her head.

Just as they would have made impact with her, she instead heard a groan.

She turned her head around slowly, eyes wide. _Had someone just taken a hit for her_?

The entire battle seemed to stop.

When she saw who was leaning over her, bleeding, she knew why.

"...Sa- Sasuke?" she said quietly, her expression of pure shock not changing. She watched as he fell onto his knees.

With the little strength he had, he looked up and smiled at her. It made him look so childish, but then again - he hadn't really smiled since he was a child. His head was tilted a bit and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

She coughed from the smell of blood.

"I-" he began, weakly, but stopped when he started coughing. He had been hit in a lung.

"Stop talking," she replied. With no warning, he fell forward onto her. She picked him up off of her effortlessly and put him on the ground, back facing up. She then started to heal him. "Don't die, don't die, don't die," she repeated like a mantra.

She was crying. People were looking at her.

Naruto turned away from the scene and released five tails.

This was war.

.

.

.

**AN.** I hope that didn't seem too rushed. While I was writing it, it kind of seemed to be, but not when I read over it. I'm rather proud of this. (:


End file.
